


The Ecort: Summer Adventures

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, F/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Rimming, Series, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: James has an intresting life. After all he is an escort and a young one at that. However James Summer will be an intresting one. Not that his life is already is. So what will happen during James's summer? Only one way to find out.





	The Ecort: Summer Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th story on here so I decided to write an original AO3 story and I do plan on making it at least a three story searies.
> 
> Also I do still have plenty of FF stories that have yet to be posted. The good news it does look like all my FF stories will be posted before my first year on here comes at the rate I been posting stories.
> 
> Lastly I like to thank everyone who has read at least one of my 99 stories. Now let's get to the story, shall we?

"Oh yeah that's it I'm getting closer now. Haaa it comes." 

Shot after shot the boy shot his load just in time of the warm mouth that was sucking him before the warning bell rings for his next class. The other boy swallowed every drop and soon slid the dick out of his mouth. He gave one final lick of the head before standing up and putting his bag on his shoulder. As he looked at himself in the mirror to see if he had any cum on his face the boy he sucked was pulling putting his dick away and taking out the payment he owes with a little extra. 

"Here you earn every bit of it." 

"Thanks but you know this is more than what I charge?" 

"Yah but your moving tomorrow and no one else will suck my dick now." 

"Don’t worry about that anyone who loves dick will definitely suck yours. You just have to show it off is all." 

"Thanks, James. Well, hope you enjoy your summer." 

"Thanks, man. Maybe I let you fuck me before I go tomorrow." 

"Thanks but I want to lose my virginity to a girl even if you been sucking me for about a year." 

"Understandable see you in the halls."

The boy soon left leaving James in the washroom as he took a bottle of soda from lunch and took a few sips before leaving. While walking down the hall he ran into one of his other clients and nodded. 

"So what do you say after the next class we meet in room one ten?" 

"Yeah ok, what is it you want?" James asked. 

"The same as always. You should know that."

"Well, you could have always had something different in mind."

"Well, I know what I like. So see you then don’t want to be late." 

James nodded and headed off to his class which was always boring to him but still managed to be an A student in all of his classes as he kept what he did before class and during class apart from one another. Luckily it was the last day of school but they still got out at the normal time. Like the three classes before it, he was taking a test. Even though James knew all the answers to it he took his time. As he was not one of those A students that show off his smarts to the class. 

Once class was over James went to his locker to get something and made a Beeline to room 110 where his client was already there. After all the room was closer to his client since they were a Junior while he was still just a freshman. The two smiled and the client soon pulled down their pants and sat down onto the large table desk and spread their legs. James just liked his lips and went on his knees eating out his client’s pussy. 

She quickly moaned at his amazing tongue work. Soon he started to finger her pussy like there was no tomorrow. He knew she was getting close and stopped eating her out as he kept fingering her pussy to open his bag to get out a jar. Once out he continued to eat her out before she was too close. 

"Here it comes." 

James quickly covered her pussy with the jar as she squirted into it and shook. It was a good ten squirts before she stopped. The girl almost passed out but there was enough time to eat her out again which he did after putting the jar down. He loved the taste of her wetness it was unlike any girl he had ever eaten out before. He will miss her taste even if had a good amount of it in the jar, but there was a problem with that and that it will go bad before he get the chance to bring it home to enjoy. 

Another thing he will miss is the amount she can squirt in one orgasm and still can keep delivering more of her squirting orgasms then any girl James has been with. She for one will be great at porn for those squirting fetish videos. As he continued to eat her out a second time she was even closer to the edge than last time and soon she was ready to squirt again. 

Once she finished squirting in the jar, James got up knowing there was not enough time for a third round. Even if there was he was not sure if the jar could hold it. He soon started to drink some of her juices from the jar as she got up to pull her panties and skinny jeans up. She smiled at him and then the jar. He soon handed it to her as she started to drink from it. 

That is the only thing that makes all the other girls the same that he ate out. They all love the taste of their own pussy juices. Once she was done she gave the jar back with it now being almost empty. He took a few more sips before closing it up and putting it in the bag. Once the bag was on his shoulder she gave him his payment with a little extra. He smiled and knew why she gave him more than it should be and had a feeling this will happen with every client he can get to before the move. 

She left first and he took out the soda bottle and took another drink from it before he headed out to his next class but first he had to put the jar back into his locker. Once he closed his locker and turned around three big guys were in his face. One was taller and bigger than the other two and is the leader. 

"Hey, it isn't shorty. Just because it's the last day of school don’t mean I still can't pick on you one last time. After all, I'm a senior and you are just a freshman and there is nothing you can do about it. Is that right fellas." 

"Yup that’s for sure."

"Hell yeah you are lucky we are graduating but that doesn't mean we can't pick on you outside of school." 

The warning bell was ringing and the three of them smiled and each pushing James into the lockers as they walked away. James shook his head and head his way to his next class. At least this one he doesn’t mind much even if it was math class. He looked around the room and only had one client in it. He soon spotted them and gave a nod to them and they nodded right back before the class began. 

Once class was over the two boys found themselves in a empty classroom that was mostly used for storage with James on his knees sucking away on his client’s dick. The boy moaned as James sucked away at his great skills. He knew he won't last long but he did not care and soon shot his load into James's mouth on which swallowed every drop. He soon got back up as the boy put his dick back in his pants and gave James the payment with a little extra and left. 

Just like the last three times he took a drink of his soda and left once walking down the hallway James tosses the empty bottle away and made his way to the cafeteria. There he saw his friends and fist bumped and high fived them before getting some lunch. James was in luck to see there was a spicy chicken sandwich left and quickly took it. He will miss these sandwiches even if he hardly gets them as they are popular. He just hoped they had these at his new school. 

He soon got his drink and paid for it before sitting with his friends. As they were chatting James could not help but look around the room as he ate. 

"Did her, her, her, him, him once. Gawd that guys load was heavenly, and her, him. Hmmm not him, perhaps I should try and get in Sean's pants before I go. Derrick is a homophobe which is a shame, I overheard Sally saying has the biggest cock she has had so far. Shit, I have a boner, get down, get down damn you!" James was thinking

The funny thing none of his clients knew he was servicing the other sex. Unless they did and never said anything. 

"Man can't believe your moving." James friend said.

"Yeah, I know. I wish I wasn't." James said

"Well, at least you got yourself one of the spicy chicken sandwiches." Another friend said. 

"Yah that was luck."

None of his friends knew he been doing sexual favors for money and still want to keep it that way. However, maybe they did know and they decided not to tell James. Before the bell rang he went to buy another bottle of soda. After all, he had more clients to please. His next class was an easy one and that was study hall. Most of the time he would finish up his homework and head off to the washroom and wait for his next client. However, since there was no homework he had to wait a while before getting a hall pass. 

When the time came he texted his client and headed to the washroom where he saw the leader of the gang that pushed him into the lockers earlier. 

"Man I have been waiting for this all day." He said and soon went on his knees. 

James soon pulled his dick out and gave it a few strokes. This talk boy licked his lips before sliding the dick into his mouth. James moaned as he sucked away. He was doing good but was not the best. There were a few clients that sucked him off and even let his dick slide into their ass/pussy if there was time. James did not last long mostly because he was thing more sexy thoughts so he can shoot his load. In which he did. It wasn't much as he already fucked an ass earlier today. 

James put his dick in his pants and his client got up and gave James his payment pulse a little extra. James left the washroom first and went straight back to study hall. There he just waited until the bell rang so he can go to his next class. He just has two more before heading home. The next class was kinda hard to get a client in but he always found a way which was before the warning bell. He was once again in an empty classroom with a girl. 

He did not waste any time by sliding his fingers into her as he slowly worked his fist into her pussy. She moaned and was one of the few girls he had that don’t squirt. Well, she can but it's more of a trickle than anything. She for one could never last long and one orgasm is all she ever needed anyway. Just like the others, he got a little extra with his payment. 

His next class was his last and it will be the last time he is serving a client from school. James will miss this but there was nothing he could do. He can't just stay and live with a friend while his family moves to a different state. As this was no movie or TV show. Hell, this was not even some story online someone to pulsar themselves to. No, it was his life and he had to add another event to it. 

His last class was going to be hard to service his client but he has done it before. That class happened to be gym and luck was on his side as even though there was no test there was a two-mile run. Luckily for James, he was not the fastest or even the slowest runner in the class, nor was his client. After a few minutes of running his client was running alongside him. James looked behind to see no one else was behind. The two made it to the point where they had to go off the trail if the client wants to be serviced. 

The two were deep into the woods and they smiled. The client pulled down their pants along with their undies. James just liked his lips and pulled out a condom from his sock. James soon whipped out his hard dick and the client just licked their lips. 

"Give it to me in my pussy this time since this will be your last time with me." 

She soon leans aganst the tree with her ass pointing towards him. James soon slipped the condom on and slid in with ease. She was always a slut known for fucking all the school team players regularily. She even had some fun with a few of her fellow cheerleaders. The only difference between him and her was she wasn’t getting paid and all the students knows about her sexual encounters. 

As the fucking went on she can't help but moan and shake as she begun her orgasms and started to squirt onto the grass. This just made James fuck even harder into her. He however did not fuck her too hard as he did not want her to get hurt. After a few more thrusts she squirted again putting him on the edge and shot his load into the condom. He took it off and was about to toss it when she took it and let the cum slide down her mouth. 

He just smiled as he put his dick away. Soon the two took a shortcut and luckily no one saw. Once out of gym she gave him his payment with a little extra without anyone seeing. James wanted to hang with his friends but he couldn't as they are waking up early tomorrow to leave. 

Once home James looked around the almost empty house. All there was left  was two coaches the TV the kitchen table with its four chairs and their beds with tomorrow clothing out for tomorrow. James sighed and head up to his room and plopped down onto it. James need his rest after the day he had. As his eyes closed to take a nap there was a knock at the door. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of the first chapter? Please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
